This invention relates to air-jet textured core/effect textured yarns, and is more particularly concerned with production of improved nylon textured yarns.
Core/effect yarns have been prepared by feeding core yarns to an air-jet texturing device at substantially the take-off speed from the jet and feeding effect yarns at higher speeds to form bulky yarn products characterized by elongated loops extending outwardly from the core. Textured yarns can be prepared in this way from a variety of synthetic continuous filament yarns. The properties will depend upon the types of yarns used. Yarns which provide a relatively high cover per unit weight of fabric are desirable for textile fabrics, but the fabrics may be deficient in other respects. Abrasion resistance and the ability to be dyed readily with attractive dyes or to be printed easily are also important for such uses as upholstery fabric.
Nylon core/effect yarns provide fabrics which have good abrasion resistance and desirable dyestuff versatility, but which have had a relatively low cover per unit weight. Cover refers to the ability to hide a background. It can be measured by a "standard light transmission" test of fabric defined subsequently. The cover provided by nylon core/effect yarns is improved by the present invention.